gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbit Team
Rabbit Team (ウサギさんチーム, Usagi-san Chīmu) is one of the teams involved in Girls und Panzer. Background Rabbit team consists of first year students from Ooarai Girls High School. The team operates an American M3 Lee tank, which they found inside a large cage full of rabbits (hence the team's name). They first painted it pink to make the tank look cute. 'About M3 Lee' The M3 Lee is a U.S. medium tank with a 75 mm gun in a sponson in the hull and a 37 mm gun in a rotating turret; while it has decent firepower, its very large silhouette makes it easy to locate. 'Against St. Gloriana' During the exhibition match against St. Gloriana Girls High School Rabbit Team failed to bear with their opponents' relentless attack and they panicked, abandoning their tank which was quickly taken out. 'Sensha-dou Competition' Before the Sensha-dou competition, the Rabbit Team repainted their tank olive drab and add an image of a rabbit with two knives. Since then they never changed the tank's paint scheme. 'Against Saunders' During the first round match against Saunders Girls High School, the Rabbit Team's role was to act a scout to locate the position of the Saunders' vanguard. Instead they were attacked by Saunders tanks and forced to retreat and rendezvous with Anglerfish and Duck Team; after Miho saw a radio intercepting balloon, it became obvious Saunders was tapping into their communications. Rabbit Team participated in the ambush that saw a Sherman being defeated, the other one escaping besides their best efforts. Later in the match, Rabbit Team together with Duck Team was taken out by Saunders' Sherman Firefly tank commanded by Naomi, but in the end Ooarai have won the match. 'Against Pravda' During the semi-final round match against Pravda Girls High School, Rabbit Team's role was to protect their flag tank. Their 75 mm gun was damaged as Ooarai retreated into the church to recuperate. Later in the match, Rabbit Team together with Mallard Team was hit by Pravda's IS-2 tank commanded by Nonna while protecting their flag tank. In the end, however, Ooarai managed to defeat Pravda's flag tank to win. 'Against Kuromorimine' During the final round match against Kuromorimine Girls High School, Ooarai managed to survive the initial attack by Kuromorimine, and they gathered on the top of a hill, later successfully executing a breakthrough. While crossing a river, their tank got stalled but Miho helped them by towing them out. They were lured by a lone Panzer III Ausf.J of Kuromorimine into a trap set by a super heavy Maus tank into the city. Rabbit Team managed to survive the encounter with the fearsome enemy; when the rest of Kuromorimine's panzers arrived, Rabbit Team charged themselves with some of their heaviest hitters, defeating their Elefant tank destroyer by luring it into a narrow road and circling around to hit it in its vulnerable rear hatch (thanks to Saki Maruyama's advice); then they met the Jagdtiger, against which the same tactic failed, but they were able to cause it to fall into a canal while being defeated themselves (thanks to Azusa's determination and Yuuki's idea). This made them a honorable hero of the match, since they single-handedly defeat two of the strongest vehicles in the series while using one of the weakest. In the end, Ooarai managed to take out Kuromorimine's flag tank commanded by Maho Nishizumi, thus winning both the match and the tournament. Members The Rabbit Team is consists of six first year students from Ooarai Girls High School. 'Azusa Sawa' :Main Article: Azusa Sawa The commander of the team. 'Ayumi Yamagou' :Main Article Ayumi Yamagou The 75mm gunner of the team. 'Saki Maruyama' :Main Article Saki Maruyama The 37mm loader of the team. 'Karina Sakaguchi' :Main Article Karina Sakaguchi The driver of the team. 'Yuuki Utsugi' :Main Article Yuuki Utsugi The radio operator of the team. 'Aya Oono' :Main Article Aya Oono The 37mm gunner of the team. Trivia *The night before the Finals, the Rabbit Team's members are seen watching "Kelly's Heroes", a 1970 Hollywood war movie, and especially the scene in which Oddball's Sherman manages to outmaneuver a Tiger tank in a narrow road; in the match, they apply the same tactic (which they dubbed 'Operation: Kelly's Heroes') with great effect agaist the Kuromorimine's Elefant tank, but failed agaist the Jadtiger. * The girls first and second names are taken from different members of the victorious Japanese 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup squad. * The team members are made "leeway" to match the tank's name, M3 "Lee". * They are also the school's "Heavy Tank Killer", matching their team logo. * Gallery RabbitTeam01.jpg|The girls from the Rabbit Team. RabbitTeamKellyHeroes01.jpg|The girls from the Rabbit Team are watching Kelly's Heroes. RabbitTeamM3Pink01.jpg|Rabbit Team's M3 Lee with it's first paint scheme. RabbitTeamM3OliveDrab01.jpg|Rabbit Team's M3 Lee with it's second paint scheme. GuP15-7-12.jpg|Rabbit Team playing at the beach Category:Teams